I'm a Nobody
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: [ONESHOT][SEQUEL TO DREAMS] Roxas doesn't know what to think anymore. Too many strange things are going on, and even worse, there's this girl that knows him but he doesn't know her. That's too creepy. What's her story? What's a nobody?


I'm a Nobody

The sun was setting just over the horizon as Roxas was passing the Sandlot. Recently, weird things had been happening. Things he couldn't explain. He saw other people. Other people he knew but didn't. Though, he saw them only in his dreams. Did he exist? Were these his past memories? His head throbbed at all the possibilities.

"I got you!"

The blonde boy felt arms wrap around his stomach from behind and freaked. Seriously freaked. Quickly, he pushed her away and spun around to see… a little girl. A little girl he hadn't met before. She had messy black hair that reached her shoulders and a cute little blue dress. Roxas figured she was about 7—maybe 8—years old.

She squeaked, noticing it wasn't her friend she hugged. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to—I mean, I though you were my friend—which you're not really. Oh, I'm so sincerely sorry!"

"Calm down. What's your name? Shouldn't you be getting back home soon?" Roxas asked, holding out his hand to help her up. The girl blinked, as if she didn't know what a home was. She laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling herself up.

"My name's Yume—and I have to find my friend before I can go anywhere," she replied, grinning. Her grin reminded Roxas of someone—someone important. He shook his head, figuring it wasn't anything. "You look a lot like him."

"Really? What's his name?"

Yume froze, knowing she wouldn't be able to answer. At his point in time, if she told him… he may be too unstable to reconnect.

"You know what? I think that's him over there," Yume said, pointing behind Roxas. He turned to see nothing and when he turned back, she was gone.

'_What in the world is happening?_' Roxas thought crossly. Yume suddenly appeared next to him again, looking exhausted. He jumped, noticing the cuts and bruises on her arms and face. She held a pair of twin swords with names encased on the hilt.

_Sora… Roxas…_

"Roxas, RUN!" she commanded, shoving him. Where there was solid ground, there wasn't anymore. He was falling backwards, seeing memories that weren't his.

'_Who do you want to be when you grow up?_'

'**I want to be someone—**'

Faces blurred past too. He saw that boy—that boy in his dreams. His name was unknown to him. What was going on? Were these… Yume's memories?

'**I don't want to be forgotten the next morning… yeah, I'd like that.**'

He recognized one of the voices. It was Yume—but how did she know his name? He didn't remember his name being said when they met. Why did she have his name on the hilt of her blade? Who was _Sora_?

Roxas suddenly hit the ground _hard_. Was it even ground? He didn't know what to think anymore. Getting up, he saw a little girl pounding on the doors of a large and menacing building. There were tears running down her face.

"**I HAVE to be in the Organization! I have strength too! I want a heart too! Why can't I get IN? WE'RE ALL IN FOR THE SAME GOAL!**" she demanded, slamming on the doors once more. Then he saw someone in a black outfit pass her and smirk. He took a closer look, just a step or two. It was himself.

"**Roxas… I hate you.**"

"_You're just not strong enough._"

The girl ran past the Roxas watching the memories. It was Yume. He reached out for her, but his hand passed through her. Angrily, he charged for the memory him. How come he hadn't known about this?

White.

Roxas wasn't able to hurt his cloaked self. Before he hit anything, he was surrounded by light. When his eyes adjusted, he saw himself back where he was before. Yume lay there on the ground.

Dead.

"YUME!" Roxas grabbed the small girl and shook her gently. "You can't die—you have a whole life ahead of you."

Yume stirred and looked up at Roxas. She started coughing. "Why is it that… when I met Sora, he was so kind? Why is it that… when I met you, you were cruel? Why do you care now, Roxas? Why?"

"You can't die!" Roxas said, tears coming into his eyes. He didn't want to see death in a little girl. That was too cruel—too cruel.

"I was never living. Didn't you see my memories? I used to be whole…" Yume turned away. "When my mom killed me, I was so angry. Angry at her—angry at myself. Can't you see, Roxas? I'm torn…"

She looked cross and sad a the same time. "I'm a Nobody. Nobodies can't exist with feelings… they don't exist at all and when I realized that—all I wanted to do was kill. Kill everything living so I could fit in."

"You are real," Roxas assured.

"Not without a heart, I'm not. I just… I just… wanted to see Sora one last time," Yume said, starting to cry. "I wanted to tell him 'thanks for being there.' To tell you the truth, when I became a Nobody, I had all my memories intact. I didn't tell anyone—until you came along."

Yume grabbed tightly onto Roxas's shirt. "Roxas… when you reunite with Sora tell him… tell him…"

She started to fade into darkness. Smiling one last time, she ended, "Tell him thank you."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Ared head was staring at this scene and scoffed. "She almost beat me. Maybe she should've been in the Organization. Too bad she had to go off and try and remind Sora and Roxas of their memories of the Organization. Tough luck, Yume, you're gonna be forgotten eventually."

He laughed again. "Such a funny thing you wanted. You should've known you couldn't have it."

There was a darkened portal and he disappeared inside it, leaving Roxas alone to deal with his lost acquaintance.

**End of I'm a Nobody**

Author's Note: Well, this is the return of Yume. If you happened to read this before you read Dreams, you might be a bit confused.I think this will be a one shot series. I mean, her heartless is still out there somewhere, right? So, I'm thinkin the next one will be with Riku and Yume. I'm thinking there was a question I needed to answer, but I forgot... OH, I remember. Yume, here, she was fighting Axel and tried to fool him by saying that Roxas ran off. Of course, she sent him into her memories, then it got all Simple and Clean-ish. so, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this--even though it might be sorta confusing.

KairixSora fan,

Sammy


End file.
